A composite right/left-handed transmission line antenna may be used in a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone. An example structure of an existing common composite right/left-handed transmission line antenna is shown in FIG. 1, including a radiator and a matching circuit. The matching circuit is generally capacitive (a capacitor C2 is used to indicate a capacitive characteristic of the matching circuit) in an operating frequency band, and the matching circuit is connected to a feed-in point (a point a) of a transmission line.
Due to application of a fourth generation (4G) technology, an antenna with higher bandwidth is required, a current 4G mobile phone requires a dozen or even dozens of frequency bands. Therefore, a composite right/left-handed transmission line antenna with higher bandwidth is required.